Various seat heater devices have been hitherto researched and developed. As an example of the conventional seat heater devices, a seat heater device as disclosed in Patent Document 1 is explained.
The seat heater device includes a base material having a cord-like heater disposed thereon and a temperature control circuit disposed on the base material and is installed in a seat within a vehicle interior. The temperature control circuit is connected to one end of a lead wire, the other end of which is connected to a power source, a manually-operated switch and the like provided on a center console or a dashboard of a vehicle. When a seat occupant operates the switch, power supply from the power source is initiated to heat the cord-like heater, thereby warming the seat occupant.
Patent Document(s)
Patent Document 1: WO 07/102502